Hungover
by Rushi-Sama
Summary: Izaya should know never too drink too much, but sometimes he does and the consequences are dire. Who will he wake up with? And since when does Shizuo help him out? Shizaya. Set during high school. Fluff and smut. Language warning! For Mayastorm. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Izaya could count the number of times he had been rendered speechless in his entire life. Now was one of those times.

He had woken up with a pounding hangover, which, from the few vague memories of last night, he figured was his own fault.

Hey- he hadn't planned on drinking that much – but after Shinra had brought out the shots, one thing had led to another, and well…

Well he couldn't remember much after the third round.

Yeah, admittedly, he should have held his own against Shinra a bit more _before_ accepting the shot. And sure – his promise of 'just one round' should have stayed _just_ one round. Hell – Izaya wasn't proud of his behaviour last night. He silently vowed that he wouldn't be going to many parties anymore, or at least stay sober at the ones he did…

When he had tried to push himself into a sitting position to rub his temples and clear his head (he only needed to clear it enough to remember how to work the coffee machine), he was met with resistance in the form of an arm. A _huge _arm.

Sleepily, he pushed the limb off him and sat up, which caused the owner of the arm to stir. It was then that Izaya realised the lump beside him wasn't a pile of blankets as he had initially thought, but actually a _person_.

He was suddenly wide awake.

Upon further investigation, Izaya also noticed that he was in an unfamiliar room – indeed, a foreign _bed _even.

The throbbing in his temples increased as questions flashed across his mind. _Where_ was he? Who was he _with? _What _happened _last night?

_Where were his clothes?_

This last one came to his realisation moments before he saw his garments adorning the floor, and a light blush settled on his cheeks.

The person next to him shifted a bit and stirred some more, before a blonde head emerged from beneath the covers, and blinked at Izaya, clearing the sleep from his eyes.

And so, at eight in the morning on this particular Saturday, Izaya had to one-up the count of times he had been at a loss for words.

There was a short awkward silence, while the two simply stared at each other.

"Sh-Shizu-chan?!" Izaya managed to stutter eventually, his voice unusually high-pitched and flustered.

Shizuo winced as he registered the splitting pain in his head from a hangover of his own.

"Shut _up, _Izaya," he growled.

Izaya's jaw went slack as his mind put two and two together. Waking up in bed with Shizuo, with a lack of memories as to what had happened the previous night and a mysterious lack of clothing all pointed to one possibility.

And Izaya didn't like it one bit.

"Close your mouth, _flea," _Shizuo growled as another wave of pain shot through his head.

"Did we-did we _sleep_ together?" Izaya blurted out, practically _squeaking _with incredulity.

Shizuo was rendered speechless as well for a second. Then he burst out laughing.

"What? Me? Sleep with _you? _You've got to be kidding me!"

Izaya hadn't calmed down enough to feel insulted yet.

"Then- then why am I _here?_"

Shizuo took in a shaky breath to quell his laughter. He sobered for a moment; the laughter had triggered fresh pain in his head.

"It's your own fault, _flea_. You were so pissed last night you could hardly _stand, _let alone get _home. _Nobody else who knew where you lived was still at the party or sober enough to _speak _by the time you practically _fell _over me. So I brought you home."

"_Why?"_

"Why, _what? _ Would you rather I had left you there to pass out somewhere-"

"And, _where are my __**clothes**__?!"_

Shizuo had never seen Izaya in such a state before. Usually the raven liked to keep a cool veil of composure about him, leaving all the guesswork to you to tell what he was really thinking.

The combination of a splitting hangover, not enough sleep, and the possibility of having slept with Shizuo had shattered that veil, and Izaya was being, somewhat… _easy _to read.

However, Shizuo didn't like the accusing tone of Izaya's voice one bit.

"Listen here, _flea. _I didn't lay _one_ _finger_ on you last night, but you were so _fucking _blotto last night, nothing I _did _could make you keep your clothes _on, _or keep you _out of my __**fucking bed!"**_

Shizuo shook with anger. He tried to breathe deeply and regain composure, telling himself that it was far too early to let Izaya start getting to him.

Izaya was extremely uncomfortable. His face, had long since left the rosier hues behind, and had turned bright scarlet. He had to say he was glad he hadn't actually slept with Shizuo, but he was not pleased with the description of his _own_ behaviour.

Shizuo, finding it hard to control his simmering anger, began to climb out of bed.

"I'm going to take a shower," he opened one of two doors leading out of the room. "And when I get back, you better at least have some fucking clothes on."

Izaya watched him slam the door and had to admit that he looked rather good in nothing but boxers.

He started to climb out of bed to pull some pants on when he heard the _fssh _of the shower faucets, and the evilest of ideas crossed his mind.

Stealthily, Izaya crept into the bathroom.

So stealthily in fact, that Shizuo didn't even notice until thin arms began to slide sensuously around his waist.

* * *

_A/N: Heeey guys! This fic is dedicated to Mayastorm, seeing as I almost killed her last Friday (it was an accident...)._

_So yeah, I totes love this pairing... I think I'll be writing a lot about them in the future... this fic will probably be about 4 chapters long._

_Love Y'alls! (blows kiss)_


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo shoved Izaya away so fast he almost sent him flying.

Izaya's touch had sent what felt like an electric shock through his body. He could still feel where the slippery arms had ghosted around his waist, sending shivers up and down his spine.

"What the _**fuck **_are you doing in here?" Shizuo's voice was far louder than necessary in the small space as Izaya steadied himself.

"Obviously," Izaya tried to glare at him, but failed to hide his amusement. "I'm taking a shower."

Shizuo fumed. He wanted to pick up Izaya and _hurl_ him out of the shower, but he was afraid that if he touched him, he would feel that wonderful, _tingly- _no –horrible, _unnatural_… **sensation **again.

And that just didn't sit right with Shizuo.

So instead, his face steeled over.

"Out. Now." His teeth were clenched.

"Lighten _up,_ Shizu-chan," Izaya chuckled, reaching for the soap.

Shizuo gulped, watching water droplets trail down Izaya's face, neck and slender body. They glistened on his muscles, and Shizuo watched them drip lower, and _lower…_

**No.**

Shizuo mentally facepalmed – telling himself to keep his eyes up, no matter how badly he wanted to let them wander… er, down _there. _He took a few deep breaths to stop the heat from rushing to all the wrong places when-

"What's wrong, Shizu-chan?" Izaya squeezed some shampoo into the palm of his hand, and began working it into his scalp.

"What's wrong? You're in my shower, that's what's wrong." Shizuo muttered as Izaya rinsed the suds out of his hair.

Suddenly Izaya's hands were on his shoulders, and he felt hot breath tease his neck.

"Aww, come _on, _Shizu-chan!" Izaya pouted. "You're so boring! And I thought we could have a nice long-"his voice dropped a notch and became slightly husky –"_steamy _shower…"

Shizuo lost it when he felt Izaya lick his ear.

Izaya's breath left his lungs with a _huff,_ as he was swiftly slammed against the tiled shower wall. He felt his spine twist unnaturally on impact, and knew he would be feeling some pain later.

"_What the __**fuck **__do you think you're doing!?" _Shizuo was past angry as he held Izaya against the wall by the shoulders.

"Showering." Izaya grimaced at the pain now shooting up his lower back.

"Don't **fuck **with me, _flea," _Shizuo spat. "Why are you even still _here?"_

Shizuo tried to ignore the whimper that slipped past Izaya's lips when he pressed him harder into the wall. He hoped his ever-increasing flush would be mistaken for anger, or heat.

Unfortunately for Shizuo, Izaya was far more observant than he had counted on.

Izaya placed a hand on Shizuo's chest and smirked when he felt him involuntarily shudder.

"Hmm, I'm starting to think you actually _want _me here, Shizu-chan."

"Shut the _fuck _up!"

"Oh, don't pretend you aren't enjoying this."

Shizuo was about to object, but Izaya, placing his hand flat against the wall behind him, pushed himself forward, nearly knocking Shizuo over.

Izaya caught Shizuo's arm before he could withdraw, and ran his hand over his chest. He peered up at him through dark lashes, a sultry expression on his face.

"It must have been _very _hard for you to keep your hands off me last night." Izaya's voice was nothing more than a husky whisper.

Shizuo felt his face heat up even more, and he tried desperately to ignore the way he could practically _taste_ Izaya's breath on his tongue… and it was _delicious._

"You were the one coming on to me!" Shizuo spluttered in protest. "You still are!"

Izaya smirked.

"Oh, but your enjoying this aren't you, _Shizuo?"_

It was the sound of Izaya _purring _his name (his full name, not that ridiculous nickname) that tipped the tables between anger and desire in Shizuo's mind.

There was a brief moment of hesitation before Shizuo's arms wrapped around Izaya and his lips connected with Izaya's in a _crushing _kiss.

Now Izaya had only meant to make Shizuo angry. He had never meant to turn him on; he never even thought he _could_. In retrospect, his years of people-watching should have taught him something, but Shizuo had always been the one person he could never predict.

Over the years, Shizuo had caused more frustration to Izaya than anybody _ever_ had. This unpredictability, paired with the fact that Shizuo claimed to loathe him, was what made Izaya decide he hated him.

But now, with Shizuo kissing him, he found himself melting into the kiss. He felt himself go weak at the knees, which caused him to lean into Shizuo even more. He found himself parting his lips to let Shizuo slide his tongue into his mouth.

Izaya's eyes snapped open and he pulled back.

Gasping and flushed he stared at Shizuo, who couldn't stop a smirk from tugging at the corners of his mouth when he noticed how the cocky expression had completely disappeared from Izaya's face.

"Are you _sure _you didn't do anything to me last night?"

"Fucking flea," was all Shizuo had time to gasp out before he found Izaya pulling him desperately closer for another kiss.

* * *

_A/N: Another chapter for yooouu. And don't worry. You're smut is coming soon. I promise. :P_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bodies pressed humidly against each other in the enclosed space of the shower._

_The blonde's tongue darted into the raven's mouth as he was harshly pressed against the wall, and teeth flashed white against bloody lips in what was more of a violation than a kiss._

_Barely-supressed moans began to tumble from the informant's lips as kisses, nips and bites were peppered along his neck and collarbone. Shizuo shuddered as hands clawed frantically into his back, drawing long red lines across his shoulder blades._

_Amongst the rushing of the water, gasps and moans from both boys filled the steamy air. They clung to each other, both leaning forward to mesh their bodies together again, as the raven rolled his hips, to elicit a groan from the other._

_Soon they were both silenced as lips met lips once more, and they were pressed together in a desperate, messy kiss. _

_Izaya, wanting more of the delicious friction he had experienced earlier, shifted and rolled his hips once more, earning a bite and a low growl from Shizuo, whose self-control had snapped clean in two._

_Soon Shizuo was doing things to Izaya that had him crying out for more in shameless bliss._

"_Sh-hah-Shizu-__**chan**__!" Izaya's one free hand searched for grip on the slippery shower wall while the other clung to the blonde to stay upright._

"_M-__**more**__!" Izaya whimpered needily into Shizuo's neck._

"_Nngh- hah!" Izaya found himself unable to form coherent words as ecstasy pulsed through his body._

_Shizuo was riding that feeling of elation too, he could hear his pulse pounding in his ears as the feeling became almost all-consuming and too much-_

* * *

"Shizu-_chan, _I'm _hungry!" _ A whine from the adjacent room and some clinking told Shizuo that Izaya was rummaging through the fridge.

"Why haven't you gone home yet?" Shizuo had been surprised when Izaya hadn't left immediately after their… _deviations _in the shower.

"Don't pretend you don't want me here." Izaya lingered in the doorway, leaning on the frame in a way that pulled the side of the shirt he was wearing up provocatively.

Shizuo glanced up from the book he was reading.

"What are you wearing?"

"Your shirt." Izaya's face stayed passive, but Shizuo could see just the slightest hint of a smirk in his eyes.

"And nothing else?"

"Naturally."

Shizuo turned back to his book. Izaya drifted to the couch and sat down, curling his legs up beneath him.

It wasn't long before Shizuo felt a hand on his leg and the book was pried skilfully out of his fingers and tossed aside. He found himself looking directly into a pair of reddish brown eyes.

"I'm bored." Izaya blinked playfully at him.

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's go take another shower so you can _violate _me again."

Shizuo nearly choked.

"Hey! I-"

"Oh, Shizu-chan, you have defiled my innocence!" Izaya fluttered his eyelashes dramatically and Shizuo calmed down when he realised that he was just kidding around.

"Your innocence?" Shizuo snorted. "How many people have you actually slept with?"

Shizuo was surprised at the hurt that flashed across the other's face.

"Ouch, way to kill the mood." Izaya pulled away from him and sat back down on the couch.

"What, _seriously_? Of all the things I've said to you, _that's_ what you take to heart?"

Silence.

Something about the look on Izaya's face told Shizuo that he was treading on dangerous ground, but he continued anyway.

"Don't act like you haven't slept with a lot of people, Izaya. I've heard the rumours too." Shizuo felt a bit mean for saying this, but he couldn't control the jealousy that suddenly filled his mind.

How many other people had gotten to feel Izaya's lips on theirs, seen him spread open those creamy white thighs, and hear him breathily moan their names-

"Shut _up!"_

Shizuo suddenly loomed over Izaya, placing a hand on either side of his head on the arm of the couch, effectively pinning him.

"Why does it bother you so much anyway?" Shizuo began to feel familiar rage creep into his voice. "I'm no different to them. After you leave, you won't spare me a second glance!"

Shizuo hadn't realised he had been angry about it until it all came tumbling out of his mouth.

Izaya looked up at Shizuo, their shocked expressions mirroring each other.

Izaya was first to react.

"Shizu-chan, don't be jealous of them."

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"You're different." Izaya's voice was light and soft, and the light pink blush that settled on his cheeks did not escape Shizuo.

Shizuo felt his rage dissolve as a soft hand ran across his cheek.

"When did we stop hating each other…?" Shizuo wondered aloud as he let himself be pulled down into an embrace.

"I don't know. Or care."

And that was all it took, because right then, Shizuo ended the conversation with a kiss, and Izaya looped his arms around his neck, crushing him closer. Things got pretty intense when Shizuo's hands started wandering under Izaya's shirt, and Izaya laced his thumbs through the belt loops of Shizuo's pants, pulling him impossibly nearer.

They broke apart both blushing and gasping.

"Shizu-chan, _control _yourself."

"Well it's not _my_ fault you refuse to wear pants. You're practically _begging_ for it."

Shizuo began unbuttoning Izaya's shirt (well, technically it was _his_ shirt _anyway_).

"Hey wait!" Izaya tried, to no avail, to push Shizuo back. "I don't want- I was just joking about the shower thing!"

Shizuo just pushed his hands out of the way and continued working the buttons loose.

"Shut up and take it, _flea_."

* * *

_A/N: Fast updates, I know (especially for me), but this story is just too fun to write. Enjoy the smut, there's more coming~ _


	4. Chapter 4

"You use _everything_ as an excuse for sex."

Izaya rolled his eyes as he lay back on the bed, and, for the second time that day, Shizuo began removing his shirt.

"I wouldn't be so tempted if you wore _proper_ clothes."

"This is the third time today, Shizu-chan. This could count as an _addiction_."

"Shut up."

"Shizu_ooo_! I'm tired! I want to sleep!"

"Tough luck," Shizuo mumbled into Izaya's chest, which he was lazily dragging his tongue across.

"My back _hurts_, you know. And not just from when you threw me against the wall."

Shizuo ignored him.

"_Seriously_, Shizu-chan. Stop. I've had enough."

Shizuo pushed Izaya's shirt off over his shoulders.

"Shizu- _mmph_!"

Shizuo silenced Izaya with a rough kiss.

"It's rude to interrupt people when they're talking to you," Izaya gasped when Shizuo finally let them separate for air.

"I thought I told you to shut up." Shizuo worked Izaya's boxers down past his knees and off over his feet.

"And I _told_ you; I've had enough!"

At that precise moment Shizuo decided he really didn't need to hear any more from Izaya, and he leaned down to kiss him again and pull his body flush against his own. Izaya moaned lustily into the kiss when Shizuo rolled his hips roughly into him.

They broke apart but Izaya stayed close, burying his face into Shizuo's neck when he thrust against him again. He stifled another moan by biting down on Shizuo's collarbone, which caused Shizuo to growl predatorily.

"Okay, maybe I haven't had _quite_ enough." Shizuo could hear the grin in Izaya's breathless whisper.

* * *

When Izaya woke up the next morning, he was glad that his hangover was finally gone. However, there was a dull ache in his back that was steadily growing worse.

He tried to get out of bed, but was stopped by a pair of arms that hugged him tighter when he tried to pull away. He rolled over to face Shizuo.

Shizuo looked almost… _cute_ when he was asleep. It was the one time he wasn't frowning at everything, and Izaya stifled a giggle while pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Gently, he pried Shizuo's fingers apart and pushed the arms off him. He then managed to climb out of bed and go take a shower.

Reality caught up with him as he stood under the jets of warm water. He'd been away from home for two nights now. He felt like he'd been very irresponsible and wondered whether his sisters were worried about him

He couldn't stop himself smiling when he realised that no matter how irresponsible he had been, he could not bring himself to regret it.

He got out of the shower, dried himself off, and then he walked back into the bedroom. The sight of Shizuo sitting up in bed and sleepily blinking almost made him regret having to leave.

"Good morning," Izaya smiled at Shizuo as he retrieved his pants from where they had been abandoned two nights ago.

"Mornin'," Shizuo yawned back at him.

Izaya began to pull his pants on and find his shirt.

"You leaving?"

"Yeah, I have to get back home." Izaya pulled on his shirt.

Shizuo sighed and looked down at his hands. Izaya smirked and sat down on the side of the bed, placing his hand on Shizuo's shoulder to lean forward and kiss him on the corner of his mouth.

"Aww, don't be sad Shizu-chan, you'll see me at school tomorrow."

Izaya licked his ear, then dropped the tone of his voice to husky and seductive.

"And I'll definitely be coming round to visit Shizu-chan more often, now that I know how much _fun_ it is."

Shizuo pulled Izaya onto his lap so that he was straddling his waist, for a deeper, slower kiss than before. Izaya leaned in further, pushing Shizuo's head against the headboard, and Shizuo's arms that had been around Izaya's back shifted to let his thumbs slip under Izaya's thin shirt to trace desire on his hips.

Izaya felt Shizuo's hand travel further up his torso as the other began to push in between his thighs. He broke the kiss when he felt Shizuo rock his hips up into the kiss and the hand under his shirt had come back out to work the button on his fly loose.

"What _seriously?" _Izaya couldn't hide the flush spreading over his face even though he was trying to make his annoyance apparent. "_Again_? Shizu-chan, I _just_ took a shower-"

"I don't care." Izaya tried to pull away and get off Shizuo, but with his strength, Shizuo found it easy to flip Izaya over so their positions were swapped.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya whined. "I have to get home!"

Shizuo tried to pull Izaya's shirt off, but Izaya held it down. Growling, Shizuo simply ripped it off his torso.

"Hey! That was my favourite shirt!"

"Well, if you stopped trying to resist me, it would _still_ be your favourite shirt."

"You're such a pervert," Izaya complained, as he grudgingly submitted to having his pants removed. "I can't be around you five minutes without having my clothes ripped off."

"_God_, just shut up and take it."

* * *

The next day at school, Shizuo didn't make eye contact with Izaya when he walked into class, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep his face from going red.

He looked down at his desk, waiting for Izaya to pass, and was surprised when he saw Izaya's black-clad legs slide onto it.

Startled, he looked up.

Izaya lay seductively across his desk, and pushed a bundle of white fabric towards him.

"I thought Shizu-chan would want his shirt back," Izaya stated loud enough for the rest of the class to hear. "So I brought it to him."

Shizuo heard the group of girls behind him try to stifle their giggles, and he noticed how Shinra and Kadota stared.

"_I-za-ya,"_ he growled menacingly, earning a self-satisfied smirk from Izaya, before he grabbed him by the collar and literally _dragged_ him down the corridor. He heard the girls burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Shizuo's anger kept him going until he reached the roof.

He pushed Izaya, nearly to the ground, and he stumbled, catching his balance.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem?"

"I just brought you your shirt back," Izaya protested, widening his eyes in feigned innocence.

Shizuo growled at him.

"If you don't want it back, I'll gladly keep it as a reminder of our lovely weekend together." The smirk was back, and he swayed dangerously close to Shizuo.

Shizuo's face heated up when he recalled the events of the last two days.

Izaya was surprised when Shizuo didn't punch him, but instead, scooped him closer into a kiss.

"I _knew_ you weren't really angry."

Shizuo felt his self-restraint leave him as he looked upon that sexy, _seductive_ smirk again.

In a heartbeat, he was pulling Izaya's shirt off.

"What? At _school_? Seriously?" Izaya spluttered. "You need to learn some self-con- _**hey**_! _Stop_! Those are my _pants_!"

"For the _last_ _**fucking**_ _time_," Shizuo growled. "Just shut up and take it."

* * *

_A/N: Well I think that's the fastest I've ever written a fic before, but damn was it fun. I hope Mayastorm enjoys her 'lil apology prezzie :3_

_So yes, I'm a pervert, but you guys will learn to love me for that :3_


End file.
